Constant Surprises
by shokerimdepressed
Summary: Noodle and 2D are in a tricky situation... Well a situation that got Noodle thinking something to make things fair. Crap Summary but please read! and review!


Noodle walked out of the bathroom of Plastic Beach a towel wrapped around her. It all happened so fast. First she was trying to find her mask, next a blue haired singer whom somehow gained muscles and a 6 pack over the four years just waltzes in with a black silk button up shirt with the middle wide open to reveal his bare chest and abdomen. She turned to face him, her bruised eye visible in his black damaged eyes. His hollow eyes widened at the sight.

"Wot happened to ya?"

"None of your business, now what are you doing here?" Noodle spat with venom at him.

2D took this venom lightly, being careful with her since he really needed her help.

"Noods, there's somefink in my back, could ya get it out?" He exclaimed whilst moving shoulder, wincing.

"Sit down and let me take a look at it."

2D sat on the bed Noodle right behind him staring at his. He took the black button up shirt off and revealed 2 or 3 bullet wounds around his left shoulder blade. They were shallow bullet wounds but small but thick lines of blood slowly trickled from where the bullet wounds were.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I think the Cyborg accidentally shot me."

"I don't think this was accidental. There are three bullet holes."

"Could ya just pull them out already?" 2D yelled. Noodle didn't like his yelling and slapped where the bullet wounds were. 2D exclaimed in pain.

"If you're going to yell at me, you can take the bullets out yourself!"

2D's voice lowered and saddened up, Noodle was finding it more and more difficult to look at him and see him as a sort of older brother figure like she used to. She was starting to have... A bit of affection for him.

"Please, just take them out." He spoke softly.

Noodle took a pair of large tweezers out of her bag and placed them carefully in her gip. Moving her hand in on the first bullet hole she quickly warned him that it would hurt. 2D just waved his hand, signalling her that he didn't care and just to get her to pull them out already.

She squeezed the tweezers between the wound and gripped the metal bullet, she pulled the bullet out with her strength and the sound of it against the skin made her want to cry. 2D was screaming, trying so hard just to get everything out then to be brave. The bullet came out, red covering it completely; she put in a large tin ashtray next to her and put the tweezers in the next wound. It was ten minutes of struggle for Noodle and ten minutes of excruciating pain of hell for 2D. Noodle bandaged him up and kissed his shoulder blade carefully, hoping it would not hurt him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Wot 'bout our other situation?"

"There is no situation."

2D got off the bed and stood up, gazing down at her with amused/sad eyes.

"Noods, I know Murdoc told ya..."

Noodle's head snapped up at the singer. His face sad and dark. Like an echoing tunnel that never ends. Her face was angered and definitely trying to keep calm.

"Murdoc told Russel and Russel told me so you got that wrong."

2D remained silent. Noodle was chuckling; she looked back up and stood up, her ready for the slap until 2D caught it. Gently kissing the palm of her hand, 2D looked up back at her bruised face and gave a look like he was sorry as hell but also he was having fun playing around with her emotions.

"You slept with a robot version of me and then you look at me like that... I'm not stupid."

"Na, but ya pissed at me."

"I just explained why."

"What do ya want me to do?"

Noodle turned her wrapped body around, cocking an eyebrow and gripping her towel a bit loosely. He watched her body language, not sure of what she wanted but he knew she was trying to seduce him.

"Sleep with one twin... Have to sleep with the other." Whispered Noodle as she placed light butterfly kisses under his neck. 2D thought about this for a second. His arm wrapped her waist and lifted her to his height so they could see eye to eye.

"No Noodle... I can't do dat."

Noodle finally let it out. She got out of his grip and stood on the ground once more, glaring up at him. She took another second to look at him and then marched off to the bed still looking for her mask. 2D walked over quietly, he bent over her skinny body and whispered close to her ear.

"It could hurt ya Noodle."

Jumping a little she turned her head to be staring at his mouth the whole time she talked to him.

"I'm not afraid, Stu." The only time Noodle was being serious with 2D was when she called him by his real name. He breathed his sweet butterscotch breath on her face. Noodle moved in on his lips, caressing in a sweet sensation. 2D rolled on top of Noodle not breaking the kiss. Noodle, gasped for air, 2D moving his mouth to her collar bone then just on top of her breasts, letting Noodle try and take his shirt off. 2D suddenly realising her action moved away from her standing on his knees and looked down at her. No got up and stood on her knees as well looking at him with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" Her hand ran through his blue hair. He chuckled and looked back into her soft eyes.

"I just wish ya knew wot to do..." He whispered. Noodle moved her face in closer to his, her slender fingers running down his chest to his muscled abdomen. The little bumps on his stomach made Noodle feel all tingly. Instead of 2D feeling tingly his penis was going for a more different approach, pushing against his jeans demanding release. Noodle pushed the black silk button up shirt off his shoulders and finally throwing it on the floor. She traced his entire body with both her fingers and eyes.

"You really did build up in the years..."

"Eh, I was hoping to get a little built up."

"This isn't a little." Noodle chanted.

2D chuckled again, letting Noodle move down his body. And then after 20 minutes of fooling around the night was turned into moans, growls, purrs and grunts coming from Noodle's room.

"Faster, 2D," Noodle moaned. 2D was thrusting into her slowly; teasing her was the word for what he was doing.

"Ya want me t' fuck ya hard?"

Noodle nodded her head softly. 2D pushed harder into her, causing her to moan so much. All you could hear was them. Finally he reached the point where sweat trickled down both of their bodies and they started breathing hard which was in sync. 2D rolled off Noodle's body and into the wall. His heart beating at turbo, Noodle ran her fingers through her sweat filled hair.

"Is that what it always feels like?" Noodle asked with her heavy breathing coming straight after it.

"Na... Depends... That was rough!" 2D replied letting a chuckle out after the sentence. Noodle turned on her side and looked at him. Well gazed at him was more of a better word.

"Was it like that with the Cyborg?" Noodle urged while snuggling close to him.

"No, she just had a little more... Aggression." He stated his voice showing pure signs of tiredness. They both fell into a silent sleep, caressing each other in their arms.


End file.
